


In Lux Veritas

by HardlyAverage



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant - Season 1, Coming Out, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Multi, pronoun conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardlyAverage/pseuds/HardlyAverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the shenanigans of the past few weeks have died down, LaFontaine gets some much needed encouragement to have their pronoun conversation with Perry. </p><p>Occurs during Season 1 Episode 36.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Lux Veritas

"You should talk to her." 

LaFontaine hammered the delete button. It was useful to have a sentient person hooked into you computer. Most of the time anyway, but now they were starting to regret having him help with studying. "If you keep butting in like that and I'll stick your USB in a test tube." 

The cursor in JP's UI stayed still, flashing. 

"Fine!" LaF huffed. "I can't believe you can be passive aggressive through a text only interface."

"You've been in this library almost constantly since you defeated the Light. Everything about your behaviour indicates that you are avoiding your best friend."

"In case you hadn't noticed, we weren't exactly getting along before I got zapped. Just because she's glad I'm back doesn't mean she's over everything."

"Have you even watched the videos?"

LaF's browser was suddenly filled with Laura's face, Carmilla off to the side using the Sumerian book as a blanket. Before they can even question why JP is showing them this, Perry bursts in. "Where is she? If she thinks that this is some kind of joke, that she's trying to teach me a lesson."

Each use of "she" hits LaF hard and they reach to close the window.

"Wait for it..." Comes across the screen, courtesy of JP.

And there it was, Perry correcting herself, calling them LaFontaine, just like they'd asked, even when they weren't there. They let themself smile, just a little.

The video stops, and another loads. LaF sees themself turn up and everyone freak out. They're fascinated by themself rapidally succumbing to the brain parasites, but they're startled out of it by Perry's statement. "It's okay, I'll stay with her and make sure she's okay. She's my best friend."

JP skips to another video and shows a few clips. Perry carving a stake. Perry stroking LaF's hair. Perry threatening Carmilla with a stake. Perry marching out to face the Dean and vampires and the Hungry Light and a whole lot of abnormal.

"She did all that for me?" LaF was stunned, being brave and having questionable judgement was their area of expertise. Not Perry's.

"The evidence is quite clear. My projections for a conversation of this nature indicate a 90% probability of a favourable outcome."

"I've never told anyone JP. Let's face it, you only found out because you have full access to my laptop."

"And until recently I don't believe you'd ever fought a vampire."

"You have a frankly impressive level of snark for a 19th century librarian, you know that?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LaF let themself into Perry's room. They had a key. They weren't supposed to, but they practically lived here anyway. Perry was sitting at her desk staring at a notebook.

"Hey, um, Perr? Can I talk to you?"

"What? Yes, of course. I'm just trying to work out a menu for the post midterms brunch. What with everything's that been going on it's quite gotten away from me and-"

"Perr, please, it's... It's important."

Perry turns her chair round and nods. LaF sits heavily on the bed and puts their head in their hands. Perry looks at them expectantly.

After a moment Perry breaks the silence. "If this is about you dating JP, it's... well it's okay you know."

"Woah! Wait, what?" 

"I know you've been spending a lot of time with him in the library. Laura said that you guys are probably dating and I just wanted to let you know that it's fine, I understand." She smiles a little, but it is obviously forced.

"Okay, first off JP is a USB stick and that would be weird. Secondly, never trust anything Laura says about relationships, she didn't even notice that Miss Seduction Eyes was flirting with her."

"So, what is it then?"

Just as they're about to make an excuse and chicken out their phone beeps. It's a message from JP. "You better be telling her right about now." They're torn between annoyance and being impressed that he figured out how to text them.

LaF sighs and puts their phone down. "It's about me wanting to be LaFontaine now. I know I didn't explain it very well, and I know you've been trying really hard anyway."

There's a few moments of silence as LaF collects their thoughts and Perry looks even more tense than usual. They take a deep, calming breath and look into their best friend's eyes. If there was ever time to tape their flamethrower to their pulse rifle, it was now.

"I don't want to be Susan anymore because I'm not a girl." In the moment after they speak they see Perry thinking hard, and realise they need to keep going. "I mean, I'm not a boy either. I'm just me. And I want you to know that I'm still the same person and everything it's just-"

Perry holds her hand up and LaF trails off. They can't help but think that their best friend is about to reject them. That they're about to experience the worst 10% chance of their life. But before they can begin mentally cursing JP too thoroughly, Perry starts to talk, and there's no anger in her tone.

"That's it then? You're not sick, or leaving, or..."

LaF smiles, they can't help it. "No, no, I'm fine, and I'd never leave you, you know that."

"Really?" Perry's voice sounds so small and shy all of a sudden. She hesitates before leaning forward towards LaFontaine. There's a beat when their faces are only an inch or so apart when Perry looks over LaF's expression. Then, all of a sudden, she kisses them. It takes a moment for LaF's brain to catch up, but they are soon kissing her back. It's short, but it's even better than LaF had been imagining all these years. It even feels better than science. They feel like every nerve is lit up and they could float away from the butterflies in their stomach.

When they break apart LaF chuckles slightly and pulls Perry over and into a hug. Perry smiles and buries her head into their shoulder. "No more 'Susan', I promise." They stayed like that for a few moments, arms wrapped around each other.

"No more 'she' either?"

"What would you prefer?"

"How about 'they'?"

Perry nods and can't help but return the smile from LaF. "I'll try my best."

"Can I have more kisses too?"

She smiles and gives them a peck on the cheek. "That I can do."

"Aw man, this is awesome. I have the girl of my dreams, I'm totally ready for my midterms and we fed a big bad vampire to an ever hungry ancient evil."

Their face falls and their brow furrows. "Wait a minute... We fed a really big bad to an even bigger bad."

They stand suddenly, dislodging Perry. "I have to go check something, but I'll be back." They rush out of the door, leaving it open and running down the hall to 307.

They burst in and look round, but the book is nowhere to be seen. "Where's the book? The big Sumerian book?"

**Author's Note:**

> This work is currently unbetaed as my go-to beta is still watching the series.
> 
> The Captain mentioned that LaF has yet to have the pronoun conversation with anyone as there were more dramatic things going on. So I wrote a between the scenes fic to address this.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(And the JP thing, LaFerry for life)~~


End file.
